Imperfect
by DayMelh
Summary: I am rewriting this whole story! Here is the summary: Les Kingdom isn't your ordinary band. The band mates are harboring a dark secret, one that could alter the lives of everyone that meets them. What could this mean for Mitsuki and Takuto?
1. Announcement!

Okay...I am finally back...I think.

What I really want to say is that I am rewriting Imperfect. I have grown a lot in the past few years. I am a very different writer and I found, looking back at Imperfect that I made a lot of errors. So I went back and fixed them. Then I realized, I don't remember where I was going with this...so...I am starting fresh. New plot, new setting, new music and some new characters...well same characters just different names.

But I am hard at work at this...so hopefully I will have the new story up within the next few days! See you then!

DAY 3


	2. The Beginning

Redo doing this whole story, 'cause wait frankly I forgot where I was going with this and as a writer I have changed a lot since I first started this story. I started to write this my freshmen year and I am now getting ready to graduate…wow! But I'm also better and character and plot depth. So…here I go!

Les Kingdom!

Cass "Lulu" Robert – Lead Singer

Tokuta ? – Bass Player

Jack Martin – Lead Guitar Player

Geniji Williams – Second Guitar

Eiji Williams – Drumer

Tsuki Williams – Manager/Stylist

Disclaimer: I don't know the Characters of Full Moon wo Sagashite but Cass, To-to, Jack, Eiji, Geniji and Tsuki are all mine.

MWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Music blared from the old warehouse, shaking the surrounding buildings. Screams could be heard over the rhythmic sound. It was night out and people were streaming into the run-down building. A car rolled up to the doors, the doors opened up revealing a young man with long black hair dressed in a business suit.

"So…" he muttered to his companion, a slightly old gentlemen, who had gotten out on the other side, "this is where the famous Les Kingdom performs?"

"That's what I was told," he stated dryly, "do you think they're as good as we've heard?"

"There's only one way to find out," he said as he made his way to the building.

The inside of the building looked nothing like the outside. The floor was polished and checkered. Hundreds of bodies were clashing their bodies together in a mad frenzy. The speakers in the far wall vibrated from the pounding techno sound. The two men looked around at the mass of sweaty bodies and smirked. This is what they liked to see. Slowly they made their way over to the bar area.

"Excuse me!" one of them called out.

A big, burly guy turned around and stared down at them. "Yes?" His voice was deep and rough.

"We are here to see Les Kingdom? Do you know when they go on?"

"Well…they just got down a few minutes ago."

"What!" older one exclaimed, "We drove all the way here from Tokyo, and you're telling us that we missed them?"

The bartender let out a thunderous laugh, "I guess I am. But I'll let you two in on a secret." He motioned them to come closer. The suits moved in and waited. "They are getting ready for their second act right now."

They looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!" he told them, "L.K. performs about 3 times a week and they do around 3 acts a night."

Suddenly the techno cut off and the whole place darkened, screams where let out and "L.K." could be heard, shouting over and over.

"Ladies and gents!" A voice called out, "do you know why you are here tonight?"

"NO!" screamed the crowd.

"No?" the voice responded, '"well, I'll tell you why!"

A spotlight shined down on a petite girl, she had hair sticking out and streaked with different colors. She jumped around on the stage, getting the crowd pumped up for the show.

"Who's that?" one of the suits asked.

"That is Lulu." The bartender stated, "She's a wildfire. And she has a set of lungs like no one I've ever seen."

"Really?"

The crowd was now jumping up and down, chanting "Les King" over and over.

"Do you really want them?" Lulu asked. Screams of yes and yeah echoed through the room. "Alright!" she exclaimed, "here you go then!"

The rest of the stage suddenly filled with light as the guitar began to strum to a familiar rhythm, soon the drum joined in and soon all three where jamming together.

Lulu jumped up and down, "Okay! You know words! Sing along!" she shouted.

"Load up on guns and bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over bored and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word"

The two suits looked at each other in amazement. Lulu belted out the words to 'Smells like Teens Spirit' like no tomorrow. They looked up at the stage and watched as she jumped around. She suddenly stopped and let herself fall a little before catching herself again.

"With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yay!"

She kicked her leg up and flipped herself in the air. Each member danced about in their own little areas, all of them during their own little stunts with their instruments. The suits were impressed greatly at their skills and showmanship.

"I take it you like them, no?" A voice asked from behind.

They twisted around and saw a tall young woman leaning against the bar. Her long brown hair was twisted a complicated knot or two and she too had a few different colors running through her hair.

"Names Tsuki Williams, but you can just call me Tsuki," She smirked, "so you like?" She gestured towards the stage and smiled. The song was ending and another began instantly. The lead guitar and bass pounded hard, trading on and off as Lulu stood up straight.

"Telling Layla's story spoken  
'Bout how all her bones are broken  
Hammers fall on all the pieces  
Two months in the cover creases

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures"

"Yes, we do," one of them confirmed, "I take it they write their own music?"

"Whenever they have time," Tsuki joked.

"All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered"

"Is there any chance we could meet with them?" the

She gave them a coy smile. "I think I do…Arashi?" she turned to the bartender, "is the party room open?"

"Yes it is Ms. Williams."

She turned back to the two men, "after the show, ask Arashi here to take you to the back room." And with that, she turned around and walked away.

Lulu began to spin around. The skirt she was wearing flared up around her and a pair of black and pink striped tights was now visible. The song ended and she took a deep bow. She stood back up and looked around at the four men standing next to her. They nodded at her and soon Lulu was belting into the microphone.

"I'm sorry  
I don't mean to remember  
It's true that I dream less often  
I'm not ashamed  
Of that long December  
Your hand's coming down again

I close my eyes and brace myself  
I only noticed your face  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell"

She walked over to the bassist and the two sang in harmony together. The drummer had a wide smile on his face as he pounded on the snare and tom-hat, while his foot kept a steady beat on the bass drum. The two guitarists took turns doing tricks. Lulu voice suddenly dropped and became almost innocent sounding.

"My scars are yours today  
This story ends so good  
I love you and I understand  
That you stood where I stood"

Mitsuru was impressed at her control. She sang the chorus once more and then screamed the last two lines out at the top of her lungs.

"I'm done healing  
I'm done healing"

Lulu walked back to the two front men, and the group all stood up and bowed together. Each one of them had a huge smile on their face.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight and listening to us perform for you!" The crowd cheered. Lulu took a few steps forward and spoke some more. "We will be back on this stage on Friday! Can't wait to see you all then! Also, I'd like to say happy birthday to Gi-gi !" A group of girls in the front screamed at the special announcement.

The band exited the stage and a stream of techno flowed through the speakers once more.

"While," Arashi asked, "you two ready to back stage?"

They both nodded and followed the burly bartender through the crowd. It was a struggle to get past the mass of bodies. They grinded against one another and jumped around, fights broke out. It was a nightmare to the two businessmen. Arashi just smiled as he pushed his way through.

Soon they came to a locked door. Arashi reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. He grabbed a hold of one and unlocked the door. He pushed it up and let the two men inside.

"You two want to go all the way down the hallway and then turn right. Kay?" They nodded and began walking. "Have fun in the lion's den!" he shouted after them.

The two spun around as the metal door was slammed shut. "What did he mean by that?" The younger one asked. The older man just shrugged and walk down the hallway.

Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream. Both men stopped and looked at one another.

"Agents! There are agents here!" They heard a female voice scream.

They slowly walked to the end of the hallway and knocked on the last door on the right.

The door opened and a young male appeared. Both suits took a step back in shock, the man standing before them looked identical to Takuto Kira. He snarled at them and slammed the door shut.

"Tokuta! Who was that?"

"No one!"

"Oh really?"

The door reopened, this time it was an older looking male with flaming red hair. He gave them a smile. "Sorry about To-to…he doesn't like strangers." He motioned them to come in.

Lulu stood in the center of the room with an insane look on her face, the women from earlier sat on a couch between to men. One had a bright green Mohawk while the other had straight bleach blond hair. Takuto's look alike sat in an oval chair in a corner, glaring at them.

"So…" the red head said, "I'm Jack by the way. I am Les Kingdom's lead guitarist. And who are you two?"

"The name is Mitsuru Kijyo, I'm in charge of Seed Records. This is one of my producers at Seed, Mr. Takasu. I'm here to offer you a contract with Seed Records." He said.

Lulu looked at them and then at the rest of the band. Her smiled was even bigger now, the look alike, To-to was giggling at her. "I'm Cass by the way!" she exclaimed.

"We were told that your name was Lulu..." Mitsuru said with uncertainly.

'Cass' giggle, "Lulu is my stage name. I like it a lot better then Cassandra..."

Tsuki stood up and walked over to them, "I think we would make a great team Mr. Kiyjo."

"We?"

"Yes, we," she stated, "I'm Les Kingdom's manger." She gave them a smirk and raised her arms. "Everything has to come through me first and is finalized by me too."

The man on the couch laughed out loud, "That's what you'd like to think sissy." He stood up and made his way over to them. "I'm Eiji, drummer." They shook hands, "mohawk over there is my twin, Geniji, and the grump in the corner is Tokuta Kira and no, he is not related to Takuto Kira. They just happen to share a strange similarity in appearance and name."

Mitsuru and Takasu looked over at Tokuta, "bassist?" they asked.

Eiji nodded with a smirk. "The best there is too."

Tsuki walked over to them. "So…wanna get this show on the road then?"

The two nodded and soon they were working on details of the contract.

"So," Mitsuru said, "next weekend, Tokyo?"

Tsuki nodded, "we will be there!"

With that the two suits left the back room and made their way to their car. Takasu looked over at Mitsuru as they drove away. "I have a very good feeling about this."

Mitsuru nodded, "I do too Takasu. I do too."

* * *

Well…that is the end of Chapter One! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter Two should be up shortly! I hope…

AME B. 3


End file.
